Idaten
Idaten is a former marine and pacifista prototype. He is the leader of the Gunboat Crew and an ally of the Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance Idaten had short cut, silky black hair that dangled over his ice blue eyes. He wore a red jacket with golden epaulettes over a sleeveless black shirt. He wore baggy black pants and boots that reached mid shin tied at the top with red cloth, similar to the one around his waist. He had a scimitar in a red scabbard decorated with golden ropes on the right of his waist that he wielded in his right hand. Often he had two concealed crossbows under his enlarged cuffs that fired sea stone bolts. Personality He has a complex personality, especially around his crew-mate Lady Jaye and Tashigi. He claims it's complex where it actually comes down to a schoolboys crush. He carries a deep distrust for the marines after he was chosen as a prototype for the Pacifista Project. He was modified almost entirely but his heart and head remained in tact. His distrust for the marines is only towards those that know about the Pacifista and he gets along with other former marines like X Drake. He has a unique relationship with Buggy, he despises clowns and his relationship is a love hate one where Idaten is more fond of slicing Buggy to bits. Buggy in turn enjoys attempting to defeat Idaten, his rival. As he claims that Idaten is his reason for becoming a shichibukai. Abilities and Powers Inventitive genius Ship He is most proud of his modifications to a former marine prototype ship named Gunny. Gunny was a prototype he was assigned to watch over. Crafted out of Pcifista Steel it his the hardest ship to destroy armed with two double barreled twelve pound cannons and two three pound rocket launchers. Bing twenty two meters long and 4.58 meters tall plus a meter for the mast it is smaller than any other ship in the series. The cabins below deck only hold four people in a cramped space with a kitchenette. The below deck being 1.8 meters tall means even nico robin has to crouch. The control room which holds three, a weapons officer and pilot, a travel officer and a communications officer provides minimal room only being two meters wide and 1.58 meters high. The guns fire high explosive, incendiary, high density or rubber rounds while the missiles only fire high explosive packed in a two centimeter thick lead shell that flies over thirty two kilometers. Crossbows and Pistols He has two crossbows concealed under his sleeves that fire sea stone rounds and require under a second to load as he can fire them faster than Mr 5's 44. He also has special flash pistols that fire sea stone bullets that each hold forty, seven millimeter rounds. * He uses an unnamed technique when firing his crossbows but he can fire six rounds from one in under a three seconds and if he uses two it is to counter Devil fruit users. * In the event he runs out of bolts he uses and unnamed technique to fire his flash pistols at a rapid pace. With both of these rapid fire techniques he calls out "SCATTER!" Swordsmanship He is unique in the fact that he is right handed but keeps the scimitar sheathed on his right hip. He unsheathes it backhanded and flips it around in mid air effectively cutting anyone in this field, he also sheathes it backwards. * Razor: A technique whereby he unsheathes his scimitar and in a rather showy fashion swings it in mid air to strike in close proximity to ready for the real fight. * Risk: A technique where Idaten holds his sword in his mouth and charges keeping his head low while covering his abdomen with crossed arms. It is reffered to as hazard because of the opening in his head, something buggy hasn't figured out. * Hazard: A Technique that exemplifies power. Flowing Haki into his sword and body he charges with both hands behind his sword for as much power as possible. The Hazard is his neck, head and abdomen are exposed. Pacifista As a pacifista he has unique abilities such as jets in his feet and high durability. Called Thunder Foot it is because when he strikes with his knee he uses jets from his feet and follows with a kick that stops just below the opponents chin before activating jets that launch the enemy at the speed of sound. He is called rocket foot because he can glide over water and land at close on supersonic speed apparently striking the ground or water with rockets close on thirty times in the blink of an eye. He also has a fire proof esophagus and a fire generator in his stomach that produces flames at over a thousand degrees Kelvin. * Thunder Foot: A technique where he would use rockets in his feet to knee an opponent followed by a kick that stops before the opponents chin and is followed by a high pressure jet that fires the enemy at the speed of sound. * Jet Foot: A simple move where he uses jets in his feet to stride across water and land or to fly over extended periods of time. * Dragon of the East Blue: A technique where he exhales a large amount of fire created in the stomach, it was large enough to melt twenty Pacifista but it takes five minutes to create more fire.